OverReaction
by ForeverRio
Summary: Summer School and Craig don't get along to well. Luckily Tweek's there to make it brighter! Or he would be, if he hadn't dropped a twenty in front of what looks to be very some threatening people. Creek drabble.


I have got to start hunting through my documents more. I found this one to!

You know, I've written plunty of stuff besides Tweek pulling a damsel in distress impersonation, but I never seem to finish any of it. I should probubly go work on that.

Disclaimer: -_waves lawyers on-_ Nothing to see here, boys. Keep moving.

As usual, please review to tell me how much you loved it/liked it/hated it/wanted to shoot me in the head.

* * *

He wouldn't dare say it aloud, but Craig was starting to appreciate the goth kids.

_Whap!_

He didn't like them, he usually didn't tolerate them. Appreciation though? Craig would shower them with it.

_Whap!_

For one reason and one reason only. If he were to go to school on a mass murdering spree, the police would look _straight_ to the goth kids.

_Whap!_

Hurray for stupid adults. Or maybe just adults in South Park. The town seemed to have its own special disease, that hit only when someone turned thirty and gave its victim a serious case of the dumb. Craig didn't know, nor cared. Right now, he was a little more concerned with plotting his teacher's demise. And the school councilor. _And _the principle.

What the hell, he'd kill the janitor while he was at it.

_Whap!_

"Craig," A small, panicky voice said to his left, "Why are you banging you head against the desk!? Don't you know that'll give you a concussion!?"

Craig didn't bother to turn around. Or lift his head from the desk he'd been smacking it against. He knew that slightly higher-than-normal-holy-shit-the-world's-going-to-end-voice. Craig would know it anywhere. Had proven to Token the was able to pick it out of a crowd.

"That's what I'm going for." He told Tweek, holding out the folded piece of paper he'd been squishing.

Tweek shakily took it. The blonde read it. Read it again. "You're failing Algebra and Physics." Tweek looked over the paper a third time. "But you passed Literature this time!"

Craig sighed. Then slammed his head against the desk once more. It made Tweek jump and emit a high pitched noise. Craig always compared it to a train whistle.

At times, Craig had even considered recording Tweek's whistle and sending it to the companies that built locomotives. Had even written out the note he'd attach to it, a note that read: _Really guys, this is what a train whistle should sound like_. _Try harder next time_. "The councilor has decided to ruin my life. Bitch contacted my parents and they're sticking me in summer school. Summer school!" Craig said, disgust dripping off every word.

Tweek made the appropriate "Oh sad!" noise, the one Craig was positive he'd picked up from the girls. "Well, that's alright Craig!" He said, handing Craig back his destroyed piece of paper.

Craig's glare quickly melted to shock. "Did you just say something was alright?" He asked slowly. Tweek wasn't sick was he? Shit, he couldn't handle Tweek being sick; this was _his_ time to be an pissy, angst-ridden teenage brat!

"Y-yeah." Tweek tried to give a reassuring smile. It looked more like a crooks sly grin but Craig new better. "I-I'm in summer school all the time! You can go wi-with me!"

Craig's face screwed up in thought. "You're in summer school? Aren't you passing all you're classes?"

Tweek only took easy classes. He got away with it; because no one wanted to deal with the fits he'd throw if he missed a homework assignment, or failed a test. As it was, Tweek stretched his councilor's patience. Not to mention every other adult he encountered. The principle being the only exception.

She always managed to make things worse.

Tweek shrugged. "Yeah. I take extra classes."

Craig was now staring in horror. It took him a moment, but he finally managed to choke out; "W-why!?"

Yet another shrug. "Ssfun." Tweek mumbled.

There was silence between them as Craig recovered. At last he sighed, accepting his best friend's weird ass ways, as usual. "Well," Craig stared. "I guess if you're there it won't suck so much."

Tweek brightened immediately. And strangely, Craig felt a little excited.

* * *

Preciously two months and four days later.

* * *

"I lied." Craig said through gritted teeth. "This sucks more than Cartman's mother does on her best day."

"I heard that you sonovabitch!" Came the offended roar four seats over. Without looking in Cartman's direction, Craig flipped him off. Tweek hadn't mentioned the extra classes he took were all fun classes. Like film editing, and photography. (Though whoever's idea it was to trust Tweek with a two thousand dollar camera needed a sanity check. Or maybe an upped dosage of whatever pill they were taking.) Meanwhile Craig was stuck in a small, hot room with no air conditioning and Eric Cartman.

Cartman would be in his algebra class. It was just how Craig's luck ran.

Resisting the urge to stick his pencil through Cartman's fat head, Craig turned to look out the window.

Turns out today was his lucky day after all. Right under the window, two stories down, stood a familiar blonde haired shape. It'd shake every few minutes, then twist in an odd angle to snap a picture. Craig couldn't help but notice the extra straps that attached Tweek to his camera. Looks the photography teacher wasn't an idiot after all.

Craig satisfied himself with Tweek watching. It was certainly more interesting than the equations being scribbled on the board. It beat the teachers droning voice hands down.

It didn't take long for Craig to notice Tweek was the only photographer in the front courtyard, the area outside the window Craig was locked behind. The thugs around the corner didn't have the mental capacity Craig had, and were just stupider in general. It took them several more minutes to spot Tweek.

Tweek was oblivious to the danger. Craig silently willed his best friend to get his ass back in the school building, but the BFF shared-thoughts network must've been down. Not only did Tweek stay right where he was, fingers snapping random pictures, but he proceeded to do the worst possible thing you can do with beefy, threatening teenagers around the corner watching you.

He took a twenty, placed it on the ground, and proceeded to take pictures of it.

Craig groaned. Several of his classmates turned around to give him weird looks. They were ignored.

Great. Tweek was about to get his skinny, paranoid ass handed to him, and Craig was all the way up here. Out of reach.

He watched as they slowly circled Tweek. The blonde finally figured out what was going on, leaping about five feet into the air. Craig knew a shriek accompanied that jump. Probably just egged the assholes on. It looked like they all were just staring at each other, but Craig saw mouths moving.

Nothing happened for a moment; Craig imagined his boyfriend begging for his life, before one of them moved. Craig blinked and Tweek was suddenly on the ground. Even two stories up, Craig saw the fear in his pale blue eyes.

The pencil in his hand snapped.

"Miss Radricus, I'm going to the bathroom." Craig declared eyes still on the "fight." Without waiting for a reply, he stormed out the door. Once out of it, he broke into a dead run. Getting out of building was a blur, though looking back Craig was pretty sure he knocked a trashcan down somewhere.

A security guard took one look at Craig's face and promptly decided he simply wasn't paid enough for this job. A half heartened attempt to stop Craig was made. When he was ignored, the security guard simply shrugged it off. Oh well. There'd be other, easier kids to harass.

As mentioned before, Craig had worked himself into quiet a rage between his math class and the courtyard. All he can remember about the following fight was throwing himself at the first thug he saw, and then tearing into the rest of them. Anything beyond that, Tweek had to fill in. He insists Craig came flying out of the school doors like a demon, both finger's flipping the three thugs off.

At seventeen, Craig had reached the height of 6'3. Daily workouts at the gym forced him to bulk up considerably, but he'd stopped as soon as summer hit. Complained it was too hot. He still had some muscle, but it wasn't as obvious, or as built as he had been. His temper had stayed with him, and he had quiet the reputation as a brawler. Most of it was exaggerated, but the thugs facing him didn't know that.

The summer school Tweek and Craig were attending was about twenty miles out of South Park. It was the only summer school in this area of Colorado. Though not many South Park students attended, the town itself had one hell of a reputation among its neighbors. This incident certainly didn't help things.

Tweek recalls that Craig not only ran out looking rabid, but he was swearing loud enough to wake the dead. He rammed into the first thug without slowing down. The thug, emitted to the hospital as Jeffery Lang, suffered a broken jaw from Craig's first punch. This was followed by several broken bones and ruptured ribs. His buddies were better off, coming out with only minor concussions and serious bruises.

Tweek said this was because they ran after the first minute, after their fellow thug's head had hit the cement with a rather sickening '_crack_.' (He was fine. The doctor was abundant the amnesia wasn't permanent.)

Tweek didn't know what Craig did exactly after the fight, he was preoccupied by a fit he had over the camera's well-being. They both were able to tell what happened after Craig had calmed down a bit.

"You alright Tweek?" Craig asked, wiping blood off his chin. He didn't know if it was his, and he didn't put much thought behind it. Startled, Tweek stopped punching random buttons on the camera. He was still in panic mode, but Craig sauntering over to personally see if he was alright fixed that.

"Y-yeah." Tweek stuttered as Craig yanked his shirt up to look for bruises. Tweek's face went scarlet until Craig dropped it to give him a hug.

"Good."

It's safe to say that after that no one stuck in summer school messed with_ anybody_ from South Park, let alone Tweek Tweak or Craig Tucker.

* * *

-_chomps on carrot_- Thanks fer readin' folks!


End file.
